In a conventional carrier apparatus for taking information-storage regular articles in and out, an actuator is provided in an upper or lower part of one side or both sides in a front surface side of a housing provided with the information-storage regular articles and an information reader in an aligned manner. A picker performing in-and-out operation for the information-storage regular articles or a picker support member is connected to one or more actuators through chains, etc., to raise and lower the picker by driving of the actuator.
In such a structure, however, the lateral width and depth of the housing are lengthened due to a necessity for ensuring a space for the actuator at the front of the housing, so that the entire apparatus is increased in size. Thus, the articles receiving efficiency is inferior as compared with the volume of the apparatus. Such a phenomenon is increasingly encountered as the number of information-storage regular articles to be stored is increased, since the actuator must also be increased in size.
In the conventional carrier apparatus for taking information-storage regular articles in and out, further employed is structure for gripping the information-storage regular articles by a grip device or for holding the same by a belt to take the articles in and out with respect to aligned positions thereof as well to an information reader.
In such a structure, however, the information-storage regular articles are constrained to be held in the vertical or horizontal direction, and hence a large friction force or defective receiving is caused in the receiving operation, and if a stop position of the grip device or belt is incorrect, even if a guide is provided on the aligned positions of the information-storage regular articles or the information reader side.